The Way You Love
by Bose Hexe
Summary: Seharusnya tidak begini. Ia tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini. Mendapat cinta yang begitu besar, disaat dirinya tak pantas untuk dicintai.


The Way You Love

* * *

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Naruto punya pemiliknya, bukan punyaku.

Summary : seharusnya tidak begini. Ia tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini. Mendapat cinta yang begitu besar, disaat dirinya tak pantas untuk dicintai.

* * *

_._

_._

_The story begins.._

_._

_._

_._

"Ini untukmu, untukmu. Hei aku mendapat _complaint _dari pelanggan. Nah ini untukmu juga. Besok jangan datang terlambat. Yang akan menyewa kalian adalah orang penting. Silahkan pulang." Usai menerima uang hasil tambahan kerja. Seluruh wanita yang tadi sempat berbaris segera merapihkan pakaian mereka dan bergegas untuk pulang.

"Matsuri." Yang dipanggil menoleh. Lalu tersenyum tipis.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sakura_-san_." Wanita berambut _soft pink _memutar matanya. Melepaskan jaket yang sudah membungkus dirinya untuk melindungi dari hawa dingin malam, mendekatkan jemarinya pada pipi Matsuri, dan mengusapnya.

"Biarkan aku mengobatinya dulu. Atau kau akan menyesal." Mendengar ancaman Sakura, Matsuri tertawa.

.

"Menyesal kalau nanti aku semakin babak belur karena Sakura-_san _? paling tidak karena hal itu aku bisa beristirahat bekerja di tempat neraka ini." Pundaknya bergetar. Tak lama isakan tangis memenuhi ruangan yang sudah kosong. Kecuali mereka berdua.

.

"Sst. Jangan bicara seperti itu." Sakura memeluk Matsuri. Terlalu kecil untuk Matsuri bekerja di tempat penuh dosa seperti ini, melayani pria hidung belang yang dipenuhi kabut nafsu. Dan para wanita yang bekerja disini hanya bisa bekerja tanpa ampun agar nyawa mereka selamat dan dapat hidup.

Menatap sekilas pada pergelangan tangan Matsuri dan dirinya. Tato ular sialan ini membuatnya terikat dan menjadi budak milik seorang pengusaha di dunia gelap. Yang membunuh orang tuanya karena terbelit hutang, yang membuat kakaknya berada di rumah sakit atas kejadian tabrakan yang disengaja. Meninggalkan dirinya sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas hal yang menimpa keluarganya.

Hampir seluruh dari wanita yang berprofesi sama dengan dirinya, merupakan budak dari Orochimaru-_sama, _ Tuan dari budak yang bekerja sebagai pelacur dan pemlik _club bar _ternama di Tokyo.

Sudah tak ada lagi air mata yang harus Sakura keluarkan. Masa-masa seperti itu sudah pernah Sakura lewati sejak lama. Meratapi nasibnya hanya akan membuang waktu. Masih ada kakaknya yang membutuhkan pertolongan dirinya. Semakin ia mengeluh, semakin ia kehilangan harapan bertemu kakaknya dalam keadaan sadar.

Setelah mengobati Matsuri yang mengalami aksi pemukulan dari pelanggan yang mabuk, serta pakaiannya yang ditarik paksa kini sudah tak berbentuk. Menyerahkan jaketnya untuk dipakai-meski ada penolakan dan paksaan, akhirnya Matsuri memakainya dan pulang menuju kediamannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Melepas _high heels _yang menghambatnya melangkah. Hanya dibalut dengan _stocking _dan _dress _yang tak sampai lutut, Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju halte bus. Niatannya untuk pulang terhenti ketika mobil sedan dengan plat mobil yang ia kenali menghalangi jalannya.

Menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia mulai kedinginan, menyisir rambut sepudaknya asal dengan jemari. Iak ditempat memperhatikan tiap gerak pria yang mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

.

.

"Mau apalagi, Sasuke-_sama_?" ia tak bergerak meski pria didepannya sudah melingkarkan tangannya pada pingganggnya.

.

"Kuantar kau pulang." Sakura menaikkan alisnya. Lagi? Pria ini sulit diberitahu. Padahal sudah terlalu sering rasanya Sakura menolak ajakan Sasuke meski hanya sekedar berbagi tumpangan. Karena bila Orochimaru -_sama _tahu, nyawa bisa jadi taruhannya. Orochimaru-_sama _tidak pernah suka ada yang menyentuh _miliknya _apabila ia tidak mendapatkan hal yang setimpal untuk kehilangan apa yang menjadi _miliknya._

Melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke, Sakura sedikit berjinjit untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan telinga Sasuke. Berbisik pelan, " Tolong berhenti memberi pertolongan seperti ini." Mengusap pipi sekilas dengan jemarinya. Dan perlahan menjauh.

.

.

Tapi sayang, lengannya dicengkram erat oleh pria yang sempat menjadi partner _one night stand _beberapa bulan yang lalu. Punggungnya menabrak dinding bangunan. Belum selesai Sakura meringis sakit, bibirnya sudah disibukkan dengan hal lain.

Bukan ciuman lembut, namun kasar dan kelewat menuntut. Meremas jas yang membalut tubuh pria yang bekerja sebagai direktur di perusahaan keluarga. Meski umurnya terbilang muda, kemampuannya dalam bekerja tidak dapat diragukan. Mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh, kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Menyenderkan kepalanya pada pudak Sakura, lalu angkat bicara.

.

"_Cherry, _rasamu. Tidak berubah." Sakura ingat sekali, bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Perayaan melepas bujang yang diadakan oleh teman kerjanya menyewa jasa milik orochimaru-_sama. _

* * *

_Flasback_

Bersama dengan beberapa wanita yang memang terbiasa untuk disewa dalam perayaan seperti ini, Sakura yang masih belum begitu terbiasa diikutsertakan dalam acara tersebut. Ia memang tidak menari di atas meja dengan _pole_, sekedar membantu mengantarkan minuman dan berpakaian minim. Beberapa rekan kerjanya bahkan sudah tak memakan pakaian. Seketika volume musik semakin kecil, seorang pria-yang menurut Sakura adalah orang yang menyelenggarakan perayaan- naik ke atas meja dan meraih _mic._

.

.

"Selamat malam semuaaaaaaaaaa. Mari kita habiskan malam ini dengan bersenang-senangggggg. Pilh wanita sesuka kalian. Yang memiliki tato di pergelangan tangan seperti ini," meraih tangan penari _pole, _memperlihatkannya pada teman-temannya. "Bisa kalian nikmati sepuasnyaaaaa." Setelah selesai pria itu langsung menggandeng beberapa penari _pole _untuk menghabiskan malam bersama dirinya. Sakura-yang merasa harus memulai pekerjaan sebenarnya- melepas pakaian _waitress _dengan pakaian yang lebih menantang-sekedar _tanktop _hitam dan rok pendek.

Ia jarang menggoda. Sering kali belum merayu sudah ada yang mengiincar dirinya sedari tadi. Dan itu terjadi juga di tempat ini.

"Kau yang berambut pink! Kemari." Sakura berjalan menuju meja bar dan duduk di kursi tinggi yang bersebelahan dengan orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

Orang itu diam saja, masih sibuk dengan gelas bir yang berada di genggamannya. Kalau begini terus, Sakura bisa mendapat hukuman kalau tidak menghasilkan uang sama sekali.

"Tuan-" belum selesai bicara, bibirnya sudah harus melakukan profesinya. Sibuk menelan cairan yang masuk-minuman bir tadi sepertinya- beberapa menetes keluar. Tengkuknya ditekan kuat agar ia tak dapat melakukan pergerakan apapun.

Setelah selesai, pria berambut hitam itu menarik tangannya keluar menuju tempat parkir. Menekan tombol _alert _untuk membuka mobil. Sakura takut ia akan dibawa pergi. Perjanjiannya adalah tidak membawa penyedia jasa pergi ke tempat di luar area perayaan. Menahan lengan pria itu dan menunduk.

"Di mobil saja, jangan bawa pergi. Tolong." Sembari menunjuk pada tato di pergelangan tangannya. Sakura yakin pria itu belum mabuk. Cara berjalannya tidak sempoyongan. Tidak membentak dan cara pandangnya fokus.

Hanya sekedar _one night stand. _Tapi yang ini berakhir dengan perkenalan dan perbincangan sambil membaringkan tubuh diatas kap mesin sambil menatap langit. Alasannya? Sakura tak ingin kembali ke dalam ruang perayaan untuk kembali disetubuhi.

Ini pertama kalinya.. ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan santai bersama pelanggannya.

Ini pertama kalinya.. ia bergandeng tangan dan berciuman seperti sepasang kekasih.

Ini pertama kalinya.. ia rela dihukum karena tak menghasilkan uang sama sekali. Ia yang telat untuk kembali ke ruang perayaan karena terlalu asyik berbincang melewatkan pembagian uang.

_end of flash back_

* * *

Maka dari itu, ia tak ingin jatuh pada pria ini, yang mengambil hatinya meski perbincangan singkat itu meninggalkan kenangan.

Mulai tersadar dari lamunanya, Sakura merasakan jemari Sasuke mulai melepas pakaian dalamnya, sementara Sasuke sibuk mencium pundaknya.

Demi Tuhan , ia tak mau ada orang yang celaka karena dirinya.

_Plak!_

Nafasnya tersengal, membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berkata maaf berulang kali. Meraih _high heels _yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sebisa mungkin tak menoleh. Karena ia juga butuh waktu... untuk menata hatinya.

To be continued

Notes :

Saya rindu sekali dengan fandom ini. Apa ada yang merindukan saya juga?*tendang err- saya juga gak tau ini idenya muncul dari mana. Tapi kalo udah nyerempet lebih jauh saya bakal pindah rate kok cerita ini mungkin bakal berakhir satu atau dua chapter lagi dan untuk yang nanya cerita fandom naruto yang saya punya belum update saya minta maaf sekali WB parah banget. Jadi kiritik dan saran silahkan.


End file.
